


I'm A Believer

by ZellieAlmasy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZellieAlmasy/pseuds/ZellieAlmasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: First date in a soulmates AU.  Dorian is skeptical that true love could actually exist, until he meets his soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm A Believer

There was no reason to be nervous. Dorian knew this, yet his heart pounded in his chest as he prepared for his date. This wasn't his usual style. His experiences were generally limited to one-time encounters behind closed doors, and certainly not in the middle of a restaurant, out in the open for everyone to see.

Despite the tattoo on his left forearm counting down since birth to the moment he would meet his soulmate, Dorian still didn't believe that happy endings could possibly be real. He was from a culture that placed zero value on love. Fate wasn't uniting with your soul mate, but rather, finding the best match to continue your family line through selective breeding. Everybody in Tevinter ignored their tattoos. Dorian's own parents still had theirs, displaying a faded “00:00:00” on their forearms.

As for his own, he kept pausing to look down where his tattoo used to be, almost unable to believe that it's actually gone. Even more unbelievable, he was actually planning to go meet this man.

When his tattoo showed less than 24 hours until he met his soulmate, Dorian was determined to not even leave his house for the day. But as Fate would have it, he ran out of toilet paper and had no choice but to run out to the store. Just ten minutes to the corner store and back ought to be safe. He kept his head down and spoke to no one, and just as planned, Dorian met nobody noteworthy in the store. With his counter showing three minutes left, he purchased his toilet paper and started driving back home. As far as he was concerned, he was safe, unless this “soulmate” found a way to magically teleport himself into the passenger seat of Dorian's car.

Eager to return to the safety of his apartment, Dorian pushed a little harder down on the gas pedal. Just as he thought he was home free, he saw the flashing red and blue lights of a police car in his rear view mirror. Dorian winced as he pulled over, checking his tattoo, which finally displayed zeroes across his arm.

He scrounged his vehicle registration from the glovebox, dreading to face the officer. This couldn't be Dorian's soulmate. His tattoo hadn't disappeared yet, so there was still a chance that this could be just an ordinary traffic stop. But as he rolled down his window to hand over the necessary documents, he froze. If this man was meant to be his soulmate, he might not mind that after all. The officer was extremely good-looking, with a snug-fitting uniform that showed off his trim form. His head was covered in thick, golden curls to match his amber-colored eyes, and subtle scar on his upper lip that somehow only added to the man's charm. Dorian couldn't help but stare.

“Well how about that...” The officer paused in the middle of writing Dorian's ticket to look over his own arm. “It's gone.”

Dorian looked down to see that his own tattoo had vanished as well. From there, the officer – or rather, Cullen, as he introduced himself – ripped up Dorian's ticket and gave him a simple warning instead. It must have been against some department policy to pick up a date during a traffic stop, but considering the circumstances, the two arranged to meet one another for dinner.

Apparently, Dorian couldn't fight his Fate. This soulmate of his didn't seem so bad after all, so he might as well give one date a try. He finished primping, then headed out to meet Cullen at the restaurant.

He even made sure to arrive on time, yet as he entered the restaurant, Cullen was already waiting for him at their table. Officer Rutherford looked even more stunning in plain clothing. He wore a nice button-down shirt that fit so snugly around his chest and biceps, Dorian was shocked that the fabric hadn't ripped.  
As Dorian approached the table, Cullen stood from his seat to greet his date and even pulled out Dorian's chair for him.

“A true gentleman,” the Tevinter smiled as he took his seat.

Cullen's cheeks turned a delightful shade of pink at the remark, much to Dorian's pleasure. Finding new ways to make this man blush would surely make for good entertainment.

“Well then,” Dorian began. “I suppose we ought to start with the basics. I'm thirty years old, from Tevinter, and I work as an historian.”

“I'm also thirty,” Cullen replied. “I'm from Honnleath, and I suppose you already know what my job is.”

Since Dorian had more experience with one-night stands than dates, he wasn't entirely sure where to go from here. Judging by the extended silence, he wagered that Cullen wasn't exactly the sort who went on many dates, either.

Finally, Cullen awkwardly cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck. “So, ah... Tevinter? What brings you to Ferelden?”

“My father and I strongly disagreed on certain issues,” Dorian replied and proceeded to give the short version of the story. “He was intent on having me married off to some poor woman, produce heirs to carry on the Pavus name, and follow in his footsteps as a magister. While living a lie might seem appealing to many of my countrymen, I had other ideas about how I wanted to live my life, so I left.”

Cullen visibly tensed, eyes widening. “You were a magister?”

“Altus,” Dorian corrected, and continued with a wry smirk. “Is there a problem, officer?”

“No!” He quickly responded. “No, it's fine, so long you don't mind that...” Cullen took a slow, nervous breath. “...I used to be a Templar.”

A mage from Tevinter and an ex-Templar. Fate seemed to have a sense of humor. Dorian couldn't help but grin at that thought, idly twirling a finger over his moustache. “Not at all.”

At that moment, a waiter approached their table for a drink order. Cullen quickly looked over his menu, unsure what sort of wine he ought to order. Dorian saved him the trouble and spoke up, “We'll start with bottle of Moët and Chandon, thank you.”

Cullen didn't know much about fine wines and champagne, but he knew that Moët wasn't a cheap brand. However, it would be extremely impolite and tacky to fret over price on the first date, so he remained silent and decided that he would just have to cut costs elsewhere throughout the week.

While they waited for their champagne, they took a moment to look over the menu. Once the waiter returned, Cullen decided on a steak, and Dorian ordered the lobster, which was another expensive item on the menu. He could see Cullen practically start to sweat. Of course, Dorian had every intention to cover the bill, but thought better than to bring up money just yet.

The rest of the evening continued quite pleasantly. Now that they had broken the ice, they continued the conversation more easily, discussing various topics from personal interests to what their childhood was like. They came from such different backgrounds. It was amazing that people from two different worlds could be so compatible, yet Dorian never once regretted taking the risk to go on this date. Cullen truly seemed like a good, honorable man with the sort of loving family Dorian wouldn't dare to dream of having. This man almost seemed a little too perfect. Dorian kept waiting for something to go wrong, wondering how Fate could have possibly decided he was deserving of such a man, but the evening continued without a hitch.

As they enjoyed sharing a chocolate lava cake for dessert, the waiter finally brought the check. Cullen hesitantly reached for it, but Dorian was faster. Before Cullen could protest, Dorian spoke up, “I'll take this one. You can cover the bill next time, if you'd like.”

There seemed to be some conflict in Cullen's expression. He was torn between relief that he wasn't about to go broke on an expensive date and distress over failing to be the perfect gentleman. The prospect of a “next time” seemed a bit encouraging though. Cullen replied with a warm smile, “All right. Next time.”

They walked together to the parking lot, and Dorian was actually tempted to give Cullen a kiss goodbye. He ignored the urge, not wanting to ruin this by taking it too fast. All his other relationships – if he could even call them that – could certainly be described as “too fast.” It could be nice to experience proper courtship, for once.

“I've had a lovely evening,” Dorian said with a smile.

“As have I,” Cullen replied. The man looked absolutely smitten.

“I do hope we'll see each other again soon.” Dorian reached forward and warmly pressed Cullen's hand, resulting in another charming blush from the officer. “I'll call you.”

“I'm looking forward to it,” Cullen nodded.

Neither seemed eager for the night to end, but they knew it was time to return home. It felt ridiculous, in retrospect, how reluctant Dorian was to leave the house that day they were destined to meet. Even as he laid in bed for the evening, Dorian couldn't get Cullen off his mind. They had only been on one date, but he already felt so comfortable with the other man. Perhaps this “soulmate” concept wasn't quite as absurd as Dorian had originally thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this isn't awful. I admit I cranked it out a bit quickly with minimal editing, and also, I'm much more accustomed to writing for Cullen, so I decided to switch it up and try having the focus on Dorian, for once. But all in all, I really loved this prompt idea!


End file.
